


Ghost of You

by wisteriax



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Longing, Sabrina really misses Nick, just lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriax/pseuds/wisteriax
Summary: It's been two weeks since Nick Scratch sacrificed himself and Sabrina Spellman is not doing good by any means.Unable to stop herself from missing him, she sneaks into his bedroom at the academy hoping it'll bring her some comfort but is instead met by more sadness and an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind listening to music while you read I would definitely recommend listening to Ghost of You by 5 seconds of summer, I think it creates a even more depressing atmosphere lol. But if that's not your thing than reading without it is perfectly fine as well!

So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you  
And I chase it down  
With a shot of truth  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you 

\- Ghost of You 

Sabrina stumbled through the academy doors, cursing as she hit her shin against some of the furniture in the entryway. It was currently midnight and she was breaking in. To her luck she knew not a single soul would be there to stop her from entering. 

It had been two weeks since Blackwood had poisoned the coven and fled to who knows where, leaving a trail of disarray in his wake. Two weeks since Nick had…

Sabrina swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head as if she could begin to shake away the painful memories that lingered there. Almost as if she wasn't here because of him. 

Sabrina made her way through the dark, letting her flashlight guide the way through the dark corridors ahead. After a couple more twists and turns through the academy she found herself standing outside the door to Nick’s bedroom. 

In the dark she took in the door. It was an elaborate set of double doors made out of thick dark wood that stood tall as if guarding a secret.

She had woken up thirty minutes ago after a nightmare had destroyed the barley-there sleep she was getting. In her nightmare she had failed in another attempt to save Nick from hell, it had ended with him bleeding out and dead in her arms as she cried her heart out and screamed her voice raw begging him not to leave her yet. She had woken up drenched in sweat and with a hammering heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her whole body shook as she sat there trying to stop the sobs from escaping her lips, she could cry later. 

She felt defeated, hopeless, and so goddamn tired. Tired from the lack of sleep. Tired of trying to keep a brave face in front of her aunts. Tired of questioning who she truly was. Tired of spending her days buried in books trying to find a way to get Nick out and always coming to a dead end. Tired of feeling like all she was doing was failing. Tired of missing him. 

Before she had realized what she was doing she had gotten herself out of bed and made her way around the room looking for her shoes and a flashlight. After she had what she needed she felt her feet carry her out of her room and towards the main door, her mind not yet catching up with her. The cold night air hit her at the same time the realization of what she was doing and where she was going did. 

She was going to Nick’s bedroom at the academy. For what? She didn’t exactly know. She knew she missed him so much it physically ached, she knew she wanted him by her side more than anything but she couldn’t have him, not right now. 

She was pulled back to reality when she heard a creak coming from inside the walls.

A mouse, she thought. 

Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the door handle. Taking in a shuddering breath, she braced herself for what was waiting for her on the other side. She pushed the door open and was immediately hit by the scent of leather, sandalwood, and expensive cologne. It made her feel comfort and sick to her stomach all at once. 

“Sneaking into my room at midnight Spellman? What would Hilda think” teased Nick 

He sat there, shirtless on his bed, giving Sabrina his signature lopsided smile

“Nick? How…” as soon as the words left her mouth he vanished into the air like cotton candy in water.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes and tried to swallow the forming lump in her throat. 

He wasn’t there, he was in hell. His bed sat empty, the room was dark. 

He wasn’t there. She repeated to herself.

She let herself into the room completely while her heart and mind battled on whether she should remain here or go back to the mortuary, on whether it would bring her comfort or give her more pain. 

In the end her heart won, she would stay here tonight. 

Sabrina finally moved, her legs feeling as if they were made of lead. She slowly looked around the room, taking it all in as if it were the first time she were there. She had been here only once before when Nick had stopped during a passing period to collect a book he needed. The room was exactly the same as the first time she had seen it but it felt off...colder, lonelier. 

Sabrina slowly made her way around the room, taking in every single little detail, hoping it would bring her some comfort and soothe the ache she had felt in her chest from the moment the gates of hell had closed.

It didn’t.

It only made her chest feel heavier.

With slow measured steps she paused in front of his closet and opened the door. There was a sea of dark colored clothing hanging from the walls, everything from fancy dress shirts to sweatpants. Sabrina went over to where his sweaters and jackets hung and took the black coat she had seen him wear during their rainy stay at Cee’s off the hangers and hugged it to her chest. It smelled so much like him that it almost made her feel nauseous to the point she might throw up. She wanted to let out all the tears she had been holding in right then but she couldn’t, not yet. 

She made her way out of the closet and towards the bed where she settled on the right side of the bed, her side, Nick's was always the left. 

There weren’t too many personal mementos on the nightstand due to the fact that Blackwood had expressed that the academy had no place for such things. But yet, sitting there on the nightstand was a photo booth strip from the sweethearts dance calling to her like a lighthouse to a hopeless sailor. 

Sabrina took off her shoes and settled under the blankets on the right side of the bed and reached for the picture on the nightstand, her body facing towards Nick's side as if he were there. She curled into a small ball as one of her hands hugged the jacket close to her heart and the other held the picture close to her face. 

The smell of Nick was even more overwhelming now as she laid there, she couldn’t escape it, and neither could she longer escape the heart wrenching sobs that had been stuck in her throat. She took a glance at the photo booth strip in her hand and there she and Nick were in different pictures. In one they were making funny faces at the camera while holding up peace signs. In another she was kissing his cheek as he sat there closing his eyes wearing a huge smile. In the final one they were simply looking at each other and she could see it now, how clearly the love shone in both their eyes. 

Her body felt like a dam cracking under pressure when she finally let it all go, her sobs filling the entire room as they echoed off the walls like a broken symphony. 

Sabrina didn’t think any of it was fair. She didn’t think it was fair that she had been falling in love with Nick only for the dark lord to be behind it. Nick’s betrayal had hurt more than anything she could imagine and it still did, but she also couldn’t help but love and miss him all the same. It was a weird place to be in, to be angry about one thing, but also have longing and love outweigh it. In the end being without him hurt a heaven of a lot more than the betrayal did, she felt as if she were drowning and lost all at once. And she didn’t think it was fair that Nick had gone to hell thinking she hated him. She didn’t think it was fair how quickly he had been taken away from her, one moment he was there and the next he was gone. She just didn’t think it was fair that she hadn’t realized what she truly had until he was gone.

Nothing beat the feeling of losing the one you had fallen in love with, the one you wanted to be the person who remained by your side for centuries. And to top it all off she didn’t know if she’d ever see him again and she didn’t know if she’d ever get the chance to tell him she loved him. No, nothing beat that.

Her sobs fell harder than hail during a storm.

“Hey, don’t cry Spellman” 

Sabrina opened her eyes abruptly, laying there on his side was Nick. He was shirtless underneath the covers and looking at her through soft eyes that begged her not to cry. 

“Don’t waste your tears on me Sabrina Spellman. You deserve better than me” whispered Nick hoarsely as he reached out to wipe her tears just like he had done in the past. 

Sabrina knew deep in her bones that he wasn’t actually there, that it was all part of her imagination, that he currently resided in the pits of hell but she welcomed it anyway. 

Nick’s hand settled over her cheek but instead of the warmth his hand had once offered, it was cold and ghost-like instead. 

Sabrina whimpered through her tears and closed her eyes once more, allowing herself to feel the barely there ghost-like touch on her skin. 

She opened her eyes and looked back at Nick who was still watching her closely, worry written all across his features. 

She let out a watery exhale “I’m going to get you back, no matter what it takes or what I have to give up, I’m going to get you back Nicholas Scratch” she continued to cry. “I’m going to get you back and we’re going to fix this and when we do, I’m never letting you go ever again” she paused “and I’m going to tell you how much I love you and I’ll continue to tell you till my last dying breath.” 

She allowed herself to continue to cry as Nick laid there caressing her cheek. She slowly reached out her hand to do the same to his face in hopes of any comfort. Her hand was about to set on his cheek when he stopped his movements and spoke. “If you touch me I’ll disappear and I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back” he spoke softly. Sabrina’s hand stilled, she wanted to touch him so badly it hurt, she didn’t care if he wasn’t real. So in true Sabrina Spellman fashion she let her impulse drive her and she reached out her hand. Her hand landed on the cold ghostly skin which made her release a small shudder from the coldness she felt. 

“I love you Nick and I’ll say it to you, the real you, soon. I promise” she whispered her voice thick with emotion.

Nick wiped her teary cheek one final time and gave her a soft smile before he began to drift away in a silver mist like magical dust from a Disney movie she had watched with Ambrose. 

He was gone once more, leaving her behind. 

She held on impossibly tighter to the jacket in her arms and breathed in Nick’s scent hoping it would calm her down. The final tears fell from her eyes as sleep fell over her softly like snow during a December night. 

Sabrina would wake in the morning with a pounding headache from her night of crying and sit there as the birds sang their soft song outside. She slowly got up and made the bed.

When she was finished she wondered what she would do with the jacket and photo booth strip in her hands. After a moment of thinking she put on the jacket and tucked the photo booth strip in the inside pocket and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears that clung to her skin like a temporary tattoo. The coat hung slightly like a dress on her but she couldn’t help but love it all the same. 

She reached the door and looked back towards the bed expecting to see the Nick from last night again but instead found an empty bed. With a sigh she walked out the door and decided to come back again tonight and every night after that until Nick was back by her side. 

She promised herself she would get him back and she vowed she’d never let him go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Ngl this is my first time ever publicly posting any fanfic I've written so I hope it wasn't too bad lol. Just wanna thank my friends Khloe and Rubi for proofreading this for me and Dani, Lola, and Iara for being so supportive!
> 
> I do think I'll be trying to write more often since I have a ton of Ideas for nabrina so hopefully I can get the first chapter to a short nabrina fic I have in the drafts up soon. I'll be posting more about my writing and stuff on tumblr so you can follow me there if you'd like, my username is wisteriaxx! 
> 
> Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcomed!


End file.
